Mario Toy the Movie
Mario Toy the Movie is a YouTube film based off the Mario Toy shorts. It premiered during series 2 as a four parter. Parts 2,3&4 are yet to be uploaded. Plot Mario and Luigi must find the cardboard crystal that can destroy and kill everyone if in the wrong hands. They then must use it to nutralise the shine sprite, which has turned evil again. Full Story UNDER CONSTRUCTION After being woken up by Luigi in bed, Mario feels like a monster is under the covers. He tells DK. Annoyed, he gets out his home-made "monster killer" and uses it under the bed. However, the monster (a minecraft zombie figure) jumps out and attacks him, before stealing the capsual from the the bottle housing the monster killer liquid. DK then tells Mario and Luigi that it contains somthing dangerous. Mario tells Wario they have to leave the house in an emergency but he is waiting to use the bathroom (Al the toy monkey was watching YouTube in it). Luigi asks DK more about the cardboard crystal (the dangerous substance) and DK explains that it has the ability to shut down the shine sprite and he had heard news that it was turning evil. He then explains that he didn't care if anyone was going to die from it because he was moving out some where else. Luigi tells Mario the news of DK moving. Meanwhile, Bowser decides that it's time to wash the bed covers and finds his long lost train toy under it. He calls for Wario, despite him needing the loo, and tells him that he found his toy and he would act like he was a youngster with. Wario isn't as satisfied. In the bedroom, Mario notices the shine sprite held in the stool columns. He checks it out but runs back when he sees Pingu. UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Characters NOTE: Some of these characters are yet to appear. Skip on to avoid spoilers. * Mario Toy * Luigi Toy * Donkey Kong Toy * Wario Toy * Al the toy monkey (debut) * Diddy Kong Toy * P.Peach Toy * Yoshi Toy * Pingu Toy (main debut) * Toad Toy * Bowser Toy * Dennis the Menace Toy (debut) * Purple "Paccy" Pac-Man (debut) * Nightmare image (debut) * Greg Heffley image (debut) * Satoko Akita image (debut) * Spyro the dragon Toy (debut) * Chuck Solo Toy (debut) * Darth Pig Toy (debut) * Pig trooper Toy (debut) * Minecraft Zombie figure (debut) Reception A reception still awaits but it may be criticised for it's confusing plot and praised for it's quality change. Sequel Two sequels have been planned for appearing in a 15 series period. The second movie is set to be made for series 5, with the third being for the 15th. (Series 10 will have a different movie based on a spin off series.) Trivia * Satoko Akita is an original character from the Mario Toy shorts. * The first part of the movie is the first Mario Toy video where the quality changed. * • Same for music, being the first Mario Toy video to include it. * DK's moving and Bowser's death explains both their absences in later vids. * A preview of Mario Toy the Movie was made showing the unedited scenes before the title card. Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Templates